


What Means the Most

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: And more made up science, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, a sad lack of coffee, i don't even drink coffee why is there so much of it in my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on a dialogue prompt: 
"Have you slept?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meme-trash-sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meme-trash-sister).



> I wouldn't consider myself a fic writer, so the fact that I'm putting something this short and simple out there is unheard of. However, the world could always use more Toltzmann, and this was a prompt from my sister that I wrote for her but never actually posted so, hey, sis, this is for you, k?
> 
> Title is based on a Colbie Callait song of the same name, staying with my theme of naming everything I write after a song. The connection between content is...iffy to say the least, but I honestly decided to post this five minutes ago and thinking of a better song that would fit more wasn't exactly on my to-do list. I'll be on a plane in two hours, so cut me some slack please, sorry.
> 
> As always, let me know if there's any confusion or grammatical errors. I beta'd this one entirely by myself at midnight, so any mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.

Holtzmann slid the last pin into place, holding it with one hand and twisting a screwdriver with the other. She gave it a final once-over for any missing pieces or mistakes, and, satisfied, pushed the newly-repaired and updated proton pack to the side. 

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, and reached for the blue mug on the corner of the workbench. She tugged it towards her, lifting it to her mouth, only to look down in indignation when no coffee was to be found. The mug was bone-dry. Holtzmann cursed, pushing her stool back with a screech.

"Watch your language," a voice said from behind her. Holtz spun on the stool and beamed when she saw Patty leaning against the doorframe. Patty smiled tiredly, pushing off the wall to come stand next to Holtz's workbench.

"I came up to check on you. Do you know what time it is?"

Holtz glanced towards the digital clock that was balanced haphazardly on a stack of books. 11:47 pm. "So?" She said, voice slightly rough from hours of not talking.

Patty raised her eyebrows. "So, I wouldn't usually be concerned save for the fact that you haven't left the lab in days. Have you slept?"

Holtz shrugged with one shoulder, punctuating it with a yawn.

Patty gave her an unimpressed look. "I'm gonna take that as a no."  
Without any further comment, she took Holtz's arm and led her towards the bunks on the other side of the second floor. Holtzmann followed without protest. 

Patty tucked her into bed, sighing, "I guess it's my job to get you to sleep now, huh?"

"Damn straight," Holtzmann mumbled, turning more into the pillow. 

Patty smiled. "'Night, Holtzy." She turned to leave, but Holtzmann grabbed her hand. When Patty turned back to her, she gave a sly grin.

"What makes you think you're leaving?"

"Why? You want me to stay?"

Holtzmann answered by tugging on Patty's sleeve again. Patty sighed, but relented easily. "All right. Scoot."

Holtzmann moved out of the way, but as soon as Patty was in the bed next to her, she cuddled as close as possible, curling against her. Holtz yawned. "G'night, Pats."

"Goodnight."


End file.
